What's your Opinion?
by 917brat
Summary: Ice king, emotionless, heartless, all things Harry had been called over the year. However Harry had long since learned to careless about the opinion of other. But will this remain true when the Dead start walking? Will there be others who can get behind the icy walls Harry has around his heart? And if so will Harry find himself caring again?
1. Chapter 1

What's your opinion

Summary- Ice king, emotionless, heartless, all things Harry had been called over the year. However, Harry had long since learned to careless about the opinion of other. But will this remain true when the Dead start walking? Will there be others who can get behind the icy walls Harry has around his heart? And if so, will Harry find himself caring again? This is a Walking dead/Harry Potter crossover.

I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead. Nor do I make any profit off of either one of them.

A.N- This is a story of **Letitallburn** who had decided to no longer be on Fanfiction and has given up all her/his stories. I have gotten permission from her/him to take this story up. She/he has told me that if anyone wanted to take up her other stories they could. Also, she/he has given me a basic outline of how she/he wanted this story to go, and when it is. So that in mind this is going to be Slash, it is going to be a Daryl/Harry pairing. And I will be doing my best to stick to how she/he wanted the outline to go.

**Chapter one**

Icy emerald green eyes gleamed as they were reflected in the blood-soaked blade that was currently in Harry's hand. Having just cut through the head of Walker that has just been trying to attack him. Against the small herd that had just attempted to attack him; all now laying truly dead at his feet.

Many people snorted or looked down on him when they saw just what type of weapon he was using; that or they mocked him. Not that that impression really lasted long once they saw Harry in action with said weapon. No one would mock anyone as deadly as Harry was with his chosen weapon; not matter how odd said weapon may seemed to some.

But Harry found using the weapon he did, to be both ironic, and rather humorous; given both his past and what was currently happening. At the same time, Harry knew he was skilled when it came to using it, so he wasn't going to change it because of what someone else thought of it. Why the hell would he do that?

Especially when the skills he had was the thing that saved his life while those that sneered or mocked ended up with their throat torn out because they never picked up a weapon in their life, or followed everyone's opinion and grabbed a weapon they had no skills in.

It was things like that, that had made it so that Harry had long since learned to stop caring about, anyone's, opinion on him. In fact, it was something he had to if he had wanted to remain sane over the years.

Now, after everything he had been put through, after all the utter bullshit that he had to deal with. Why would Harry give a damn about what people thought of him for using a scythe of all weapons to take care of the walking dead that was currently attacking him? And for that matter why would it honestly matter to the others just what weapon he used; as long as it worked? And worked well for that matter.

Harry after finishing the last of the walkers that were in the store he was currently trying to raid for supplies, and after setting up a couple of wards to make sure that no more could get in. Not to mention wards that would alert him to the fact if there were anyone else or anything else in this story with him.

Sensing nothing that would set the wards off, Harry decided used his magic to gather all the items in the store, calling everything that was in the store to him as he did so. Items which Harry knew, rather he knew exactly how or not they would be of use at the moment, would all be put to use in one way or another; that they would be needed in some way.

Just as he had needed all the supplies in the last six stores he had completely emptied. Especially since everything he had managed to grab were no longer being produced by any other companies anymore.

All of which Harry had stored in the bottomless, feather light, backpack he had on him at all times. Usually on his back, right above the magical tent he managed to get about a year or two ago before everything had first started going down.

It was a bag that was charmed so only he could open it, not to mention was spelled with as many spells to Harry could get on it safely without it blowing up on him. Making so in the end, on top of all the normal spells that had been on it in the first place. It also was made so no one wanted to go near it, nor would they find it suspicious about all the things that was able to both fit and come out of it and was as near indestructible as Harry could make the bag be. Which considering the amount of protection spells Harry knew meant it was about as destructible as a diamond could be; a diamond against bare human hands at that.

The same spells had all been applied to the tent as well. Or at least all the ones that Harry could fit over the spells that were already on the tent in question; without interfering with the spells that had been on the tent. Leaving Harry with a highly protect tent that Harry didn't fear spending the night in if he had to. Though, at the same time, if given the choice Harry would choice his home any day; seeing as it was even more protected then the tent ever could be. Be it from natural or unnatural forces of attacks.

Harry, as all the supplies in the store flew off the shelves, shrunk, and went into his bag, couldn't help but think back. Back to the beginning, when Harry had first learned not to care about the opinions of others.

Back to when he had first started Hogwarts, and the hell that had been his life had taken a turn for the worst. Something Harry hadn't thought possible at the time, only to find himself being quickly be proven wrong.

Thinking back to the times, that had made Harry who he was; that had most people staying away from him because of. As it honestly wasn't the dead walking that made Harry as cold as he was. No that had happened a long time before the dead actually started walking.

It had started when the eleven-year-old Harry had first found out he was a wizard. No, not really, it honestly started and took a turn for the worst when Harry actually got sorted into the house that was supposed to be his home at Hogwarts.

Yes, that is right everything had gotten worse since he had been sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor like everyone expected him to be. Since that had happened, Harry found his already bad life, what with the Dursley's his supposed so-called family, getting even worse than it had been.

As after this had happened, Harry found himself not only be ostracized by those that were supposed to be his classmates, but out right attacked by some of the students as well. For, of all things, for being a so-called dark wizard. Which was assumed to be true, because he had been sorted into the house of Snakes, instead of the house of Lions; like had been planned for him. Worst yet, Harry didn't, couldn't, find help from these attacks with the teachers that were supposed to be there to help him.

As instead of stopping these attacks, even when they actually saw it happening right in front of them, all the teachers seemed to do was look away when Harry was being attacked. Worst yet they seemed to really only react, as well as dole out any type of punishment for said attacks, when he tried to defend himself; often only to him.

This had the unwanted side effect of only made the attack Harry was suffering through grow even worse than they had originally been. As the other students found they didn't have to fear being caught by the teachers, seeing as the teachers wouldn't do anything to them for attacking him; than perhaps scolding them if they got to damaging.

On the other had Harry found if he attempted anything, he got a lot harsh punishment; for attacking his fellow student. Meaning Harry had to be just that much more careful when it came to defending himself; or getting any retribution. Something he had learned to do really well over the last couple years, and something he had quickly learned to do without leaving any proof that it was him who had done it. Even if he did still get punished, even without the proof being given as it was his word against another's.

The worst two when it came to things like this, was Professors Mcgonagall and Snape; neither which were people that Harry could say he respected. Despite the fact that they seemed to be either feared or respected so much from the others in the school. Then again Harry always felt that respect was something that was earned from an individual, not gained automatically; and those two certainly had done nothing to gain his respect.

When it came to McGonagall, from what he had heard, she always looked the other direction because she believed him to be a disappointment to both his parents. Who she was apparently rather close to, and because she believed the utter bullshit that Dumbledore sprouting about him having parts of Voldemort in him from when said dark Lord shot the killing curse at him. And those parts had apparently corrupted Harry to a large degree. Harry honestly loathed her more than he did most of the wizarding world. Almost as much as he did both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Because when it came to her, it looked as if the other teachers followed her example and when she did nothing neither did they.

As for Snape, his hatred for Harry and the fact he looked the other way when Harry was attacked was much simpler to understand. He hated Harry Father, and that hate was transferred to Harry because his father was no longer there.

That and the fact that a good deal of the attackers Harry suffered under came from his own house. The very ones that before they had even been sorted, they had been told was supposed to be his so-called family, the Slytherin; though considering his own family perhaps it did have some truth to it. However, it was a combination of these two things that made it so Snape would never do anything to help Harry. Even when Harry had actually pleaded with him to do something about it all.

In fact, the only one that Harry could remotely trust in the whole school was the school nurse and that was only because she had taken oaths to heal anyone in the school if they came to her for help.

But in the end her bedside manner, and the fact that she only did the bare minimum of what she was tasked to do, when it came to healing Harry. Left Harry to wanting to learn how to heal himself instead of leaving himself in her tender care.

And as it turned out Healing was something that Harry really ended up enjoying learning about. Because it helped not only at school, but out of school as well; as long as he had some premade potions that is. Something that no matter how much Snape or his other 'housemate' tried Harry, like healing, showed a real talent in.

Speaking of out of school Harry remembered how after the end of his first year, his family hadn't come to pick him up. They had left him there all alone in the middle of London to find a way to their house; all by himself.

Which when he finally did find a way to make their house he was left with a huge, unwanted surprise. What with, finding the entire Dursley's house completely and utterly abandoned when he did finally manage to get there. It seemed that they had moved some time while Harry had been at Hogwarts and hadn't told anyone where they were moving; leaving Harry truly one hundred percent on his own.

When this happened, Harry wasn't ashamed to admit, even years later, that he had sat down and cried as he realized that he was truly all alone now. More so than he had ever been before he had set foot into the Wizarding world.

Nor was he ashamed to admit there were times that Harry had wondered why he had continued to keep on fighting; that he had nearly given up at several point in his past. But he hadn't and instead Harry always got back up and continued on, continued fight and continued learning everything he could. Refusing to let anyone break him. Refusing to give up, no matter how much he wished otherwise at times.

During this time, Harry learned how to best deal with attacks he had to suffer under while in the hell he had to call his school. He learned how to see attacks coming before they ever reached him, and how to not trust anyone else but yourself.

Because everyone was going to stab you in the back at some point or another; even if they acted like your friend to begin with. And these were lessons Harry learned in his first year alone. Each year after his first year, only drilled those lesson into Harry's psyche deeper and deeper; making it so he would never forget them. Even if he wanted to.

Ending up with Harry earning the title the Ice king by the time he was in his third year. Along with the title of being unable to be surprised attacked, as well as the title of the smartest in his year; despite the sabotage his grade was under. Much too several others displeasure Several who made said displeasure know to Harry by attack him in the hallways, only for the attacks to somehow miss and be turned on them by a smirking Harry.

Though at the same time these titles, honestly didn't bring Harry any pleasure himself. Seeing as the only reason Harry had gotten grades as high as he did was because he was consistently researching and defending himself from attackers. Or worse he had to find a way to reverse what he was under, as when he had gone for help from the teachers to do he was told there was nothing wrong with him, or that it was his own fault and he needed to bare down with it until it was over.

Because of this, and since pretty much his first year, Harry had always planned to leave the wizarding world. Planning to go somewhere far away from said wizarding world where he could make his own life for himself.

The attacks he was constantly under wouldn't stop him, the fact that he had no family or friends wouldn't stop him, and the fact he lived on the streets for a couple of years didn't stop him. No, all of this did was strength him and give him a backbone of steel that wouldn't break. In fact, all it did was make him just that much more determined to live his life the way he wanted to; not the way anyone else wanted him to.

Something that really showed when at the age of fourteen, after being forced to go through the Triwizard tournament against his will and winning it; Harry got himself fully emancipated. Which meant that he was finally able to get his hands on his family money; something that had been blocked from him until then. Having previously only been allowed to use his trust found and only being able to do that just before the school year started for school supplies; though in the long run he had used it for a lot more than just school supplies.

An order that had been handed down by his so-called magical guardian; one Albus Dumbledore. Who said he didn't want Harry to use his light-sided family fortune on any dark magic. Harry was sure if he could have Albus Dumbledore would have disowned him and taken all of his money for himself; luckily Harry own family laws made that impossible.

Getting his hands on this money meant a lot of things. For one, and for good Harry had hoped, it meant that Harry was finally able to get off the streets during the summer; which he had been forced to do for the last four summers as he had nowhere else to go.

Though he had managed to spend quite a few of the last day's in the leaky cauldron and had managed to find several different places for both shelter and for food during the summer. So, it wasn't too terrible; at the very least during the summer he hadn't needed to be healed from attacks from others.

And had even managed to use the summer to catch up on more mundane studying as well as a little extra magical studying on the side. Though now with the money, and the lordship that came with it, Harry had several different homes he could spend the summer in; and no one could say anything about it. Not to mention he had even more access to even more magical books, most of which weren't know or could easily be found in the public like all the other books Harry had learned before his then.

For two getting his hands on his own money meant that Harry was finally able to do what he had been wanting to do since his first year. Back when he had first found out it was possible to do so; if you had enough money that is.

And that was that Harry was finally able to get the hell out of Hogwarts and instead hire others, who if he had his way weren't in any part from England or their magical allies, to teach him everything he would need to pass his Newts; then even because he felt like it even more than that. Which considering it was his money, that was going to pay for it meant that it was most likely going to happen.

This mean that Harry was finally free from all the attacks he had suffered though out all his school years. He no longer had to fear and consistently watch his back for an attack that would leave him so badly injured, so badly bleeding, that he was on the verge of completely passing out; with only his own magic to safe him from doing so.

Like what had happened to him so many times in the past, before he had learned to better defend himself from attack, to better avoid from attack and to have enough information on people to have them actually fearing to attack you; lest the information get out in the worst ways possible. Not to mention not until he learned how to heal himself just that much better with a combination of both spells and potions.

But even with all of this hard-earned knowledge, or to be more specific how he had earned said knowledge, Harry was eager to get out of the school that had taught him what he now considered the laws of life.

Which were, To not care. To not let anyone in. To not trust, because trusting only left you open to be stabbed in the back. And to always be ready to either attack or defend yourself at any given moment because no one else would do so for you.

Hiring a tutor, and eventually having a house of his own, a heavily warded house at that, was outside that was far outside the country of England, and there for far away from anyone one in Hogwarts's be it student or professor, would be a wonderful start on starting to distance himself from it all. The new start he had wanted for a long time coming. The start he had believed he had been getting when he had first entered the wizarding world at the age of eleven.

Harry had spent the next three years after he had been emancipated doing all sorts of training. Be it physically, mentally, and magically Harry continuously pushed himself to and past his limits. Though considering just how much magic he had, and just how high his pain tolerance was, he already had really high limits to be pushed passed to begin with.

But due to what he was doing he ended up furthering those limits each time he did this and impressing every single one of his trainers with his sheer will and determination as he did so. However, much to his displeasure, just as he felt he was really getting somewhere, Harry found himself having to temporarily stopping his training. All because of the attacks that England was under; from the constant raids of Voldemort; the so-called dark lord.

This was not because Harry honestly cared about the people or place being attacked by the Dark lord but because some of these attacks were directed at him while he was out. Leading Harry to believe, and know it was true, that this so-called Dark lord wasn't going to actually leave him alone until either he, Harry himself was dead, or better yet in Harry's mind the Dark lord, himself, was dead.

And this was despite the fact that Harry had long since declared neutrality in the so-called war; to the disgust of many. Not that Harry honestly cared, about their opinions in the least bit.

Seeing how it was the same people who were disgusted with him for his choice in remaining natural, that had turned him away when he was covered in his own blood from being attack; or worst where among those attacking him to begin with. So, it was safe to say that Harry didn't care a lick about what they thought about them besides to say; fuck them and that was about it.

Still Harry knowing that he wouldn't be left alone by Voldemort, who seemed to have it out for Harry for reasons unknown to him. Decided to do something about that. If only so he could get some peace and quiet for once, before he finished his training and moved away from Wizarding world all together.

This being said Harry called on the only allies he had and the only ones he, well not trusted, but knew could get the job done. If only because they were literally magically bound to him, and because of this followed the orders he was given.

His house elves, the closet things Harry had to ones he could trust, and the ones Harry honestly found himself caring for; or at least as much as Harry was willing to allow himself to. They were Dobby, Winky and the Potter family elves. Which had been previously been kept from him by Dumbledore but, like his money, were available to him once he became Lord Potter-Black; which happened as soon as he had become emancipated.

Due to these house elves, and all the training Harry had so far; most of which wasn't available in any way in England as it had been long since outlawed. Not to mention the fact that, despite how skilled everyone knew he was, people continued to underestimate both Harry and his house elves, Harry was able quickly find all the items Voldemort was using to tie himself down to the mortal world. Rather easily, seeing as no one in the wizarding world seemed to ward against house elves, or even have them in mind when it comes to attacking or defending against.

Which when you consider the sheer power, house elves normally had and how they seemed to be able to go completely unnoticed by others Harry thought of as pretty stupid. A stupidity he was certainly going to use to his advantage. As Harry, when he had first found out about house elves had, and still does to this day, think they would be perfect assassins. At least the ones that could be proven to be loyal and actual didn't doing such things. As unlike the Wizarding world Harry had made sure that any house elf in his care, or under his magic, was first alright with doing what he wanted before ordering them to do so.

Which was one of the reasons Harry had his house elves trained in a good deal of the things he himself was being trained in. With the other reason being the fact that he honestly cared for them but would quickly deny it if anyone asked.

After all, caring for house elves was and could be used as a weakness against him and Harry didn't want anyone one to know about that. He had showed too much weakness to others when he was younger, and it had only gotten him hurt even more than before; which was something he wasn't going to let that happen again. No, never again.

Still because no one seemed to think about protecting themselves, or their things, from house elves Harry found himself easily getting into places that no one wanted him in. And because of this Harry was easily able to end the war. Far easier than anyone thought he would be able, not to mention far quicker as well.

Harry wasn't going to lie and say he had a large tiring epic battle where he finally proved is worth and his skills by dueling the Dark lord to the death; winning after he put for a mammoth effort. That would be a lie, and Harry didn't lie, he hated lies having been lied to most of his life about different things and wasn't one to lie now because of that.

No what Harry did was what most of the so-called light side would have called under handed and cowardly. But again, Harry honestly didn't care about their opinion, and thought a dead dark lord was a dead dark lord. Besides what he did wasn't underhanded, or cowardly it was something called in simple common sense; which wouldn't you know really wasn't all that common

What Harry had done was, with the help of the house elves, slipped a potion into the food Voldemort had eaten. A potion that acted like very powerful sleeping drug, it was a slow acting one, so the dark lord wouldn't notice the effect it had. But it was a strong one that would keep the dark lord out and keep in knocked out no matter what happened for the next eight hours.

Then after making sure that the Dark lord was out, and that the other death eater that were there were quickly taken care of, something Harry had no problem doing ,Harry snuck in and slit the dark lord's throat while he was sleeping; after taking special care to kill his last link to earth the Snake. Ending the life of one of the worst dark lords in history in a rather anticlimactic way.

Honestly Harry wanted to hit those that though he should have dueled the dark lord to the death on the head as hard as he could. Yes, Harry was skilled in magic, yes he had trained and there was a good chance that Harry would have been able to take on Voldemort on a one on one battle. But what most people didn't seem to get was that Voldemort was a dark lord and he wouldn't have 'played' fair.

Harry if he had tried to battle the dark lord would have had to go through his death eater first, leaving him exhausted when he finally reached the Dark lord. Then even if Harry had by some chance managed to beat the Dark lord in that duel, after fighting his way through his followers, Harry wouldn't have put it passed Voldemort to have something like an assassin waiting in the shadows waiting for just the right moment to take him down. It's what Harry would have done if he had been a dark lord. It's what Harry thought anyone smart would have done.

Again, then if by some Miracle Harry had managed to defeat all the death eaters he had to fight against to get to the Dark lord in the first place, managed to get said dark lord at his mercy, which he had none, and then had somehow even managed to avoid, or turn, the assassin against the dark lord. Then Harry was sure that there would be some other twist that he would have to get through, then another and another; each one getting more and more impossible as time went on. Something Harry really didn't want to deal with in the least bit. As really, he wasn't one to want to jump though hoops to please anyone.

Which is why Harry had chosen to do it the sweet and simple way. That and there was a less chance of him having to owe someone something for doing something; like saving his life or something like that.

Harry had seen what life debts could do, and he wanted no part of that in any way; especially owing a life debt to someone from the hell hole that made up most of the British magical world. Especially not when Harry had finally managed to get his own freedom; he wasn't willing to lose it now that he finally had that.

At the same time, another person Harry really wanted to punch was one Albus Dumbledore. Who hadn't helped him in the least bit during his hellish stay at Hogwarts, in fact he had made things even worse by starting rumors of him possible having parts of the Dark lord in him from said dark lord's killing curse.

Who had tried his best to make it so Harry couldn't leave the Hogwarts and higher tutors instead of going to the school, like Harry had done, and who had constantly hounded Harry about his declaration of Neutrality in the beginning of the war. Who had decided to start back up on his attack on Harry after Voldemort was dead. Once more going on with the rumors he had started up in Harry's first year; once Harry had been sorted into the house of the snake that is.

Trying to get Harry arrested and killed saying he housed a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar; and because of this piece Harry was keeping the Dark lord alive. That for the greater good, Harry's life had to be ended before the dark lord could take over him.

Harry knowing the publicity that the headmaster had, as well as the power his positions he had. Quickly got to work on counteracting the claim by submitting himself to several different tests; each performed by the highest professions in their fields.

Each one which stated his scar was clear of any soul piece. Each test backed by several different professional which were known to never be able to be bought, making what they said just that much more damaging to what Dumbledore was trying to get out. Making it so the only ones who really believed what the headmaster was saying was the really diehard fans that Dumbledore had.

Harry would love to say after this, the wizarding world finally got the hint and left him the hell alone, but that would be a lie. As after the defeat of Voldemort, and the shaming of Dumbledore, things got worse for him in the wizarding world. In a completely different way than he was ever used to; at least after he had gotten sorted that is.

You see, after Harry had 'defeated' the dark lord, everyone suddenly wanted a part of him. People who had once spat on him in the hallways or had gone out of their way to make sure that Harry was miserable as possible, were suddenly all trying to act as if them and Harry were the best of friends. The majority of the wizarding word went from loathing him to suddenly adoring him; all pretending the hell that they had put him through the years hadn't even happened.

This was something Harry wanted nothing to do with but at the same time he had long since been prepared for it. Harry knew how fickle the wizarding world could be, he had long since learned that, along with how hypocritical they could be.

So, knowing this, and knowing that now he was doing what they wanted when it came to dealing with Voldemort, even if the way he did it wasn't to their liking, Harry could take a pretty good guess to how they would react next. And what they would try to get him to do after all of that was over; siting his duty to the wizarding world of all things.

Harry had guessed right when it came to their reactions, much to his disgust, but fortunately it was this knowledge, that had made it so Harry had prepared ahead of time for said reaction. As well as the reaction that would be coming after this one, when Harry himself didn't change to fit what they wanted him to be for a second time.

Say what you will, but one thing Harry had really learned was to be prepared, and how you can never be too prepared for anything. That and there was no such thing as over prepared in Harry's mind.

That being said, Harry was ready for the wizarding world reaction to his defeat of Voldemort, and already had a home set up in America to escape to. A place where Harry knew he would be able to it call a home; as it had been having it set up since he first got access to his money.

A home that was heavily warded and blocked off from the rest of the world, both magical and muggle, just like how Harry wanted it. Not to mention a home similar to how he had dreamed of having once he left he Wizarding world once and for all; something that had happened at the young age of twelve years old. When he had finally had more than enough of all of them.

It was a home that was in America, which because of certain people in the Magical ministry of England, Hated most British wizard citizens. But because of his family name, they had been more willing to help him; something about his ancestor being a big help for them in the past. Not to mention not wanted to lose a chance to screw over the British Ministry, certainly helped as well.

Because of this Harry was able to get his house placed the far countryside of Georgia. Far from any other magical center, as they usually stayed in the north; where oddly enough the magic of the country was more controlled.

Not only that, but Harry had even been able to use several oaths to make sure no one could ever tell anyone where said house was located. And then with the help of his house elves had even managed to completely erase all traces of said home from anyone mind, and all the paperwork that there maybe of it. Making it so like it never was actually there in the first place, like Harry was never really there.

As for how his house appeared, and how it was protected that was something different. As Harry, after growing up as he had, developed a very strong hatred of enclosed places, not to mention anything similar to the Dursley's home. At the same time, he didn't have a very large loving for things like Castles as Hogwarts hadn't ended up being any better for him than his so-called family's house had been. In some case it had been worse because of the hope it had offered him only to shatter not even after the very first night he had been there.

Because of this Harry's home was a very comfortable home looking cabin, sort of. As it really wasn't the small grandma's cabin in the woods kind of cabin; like most would picture when they heard Harry lived in a cabin.

Instead, and because it was in Georgia, where majority of the wizarding world wanted nothing to do with, yet still held hidden land in it, Harry's cabin was much more than that. Seeing as he had originally purchased it from an old American family that didn't want anything to do with it anymore and then preceded to adapt it to how he wanted it to be. Ending it a really wonderful place Harry was incredibly proud to call his own home.

As not only was it on around 2500 acres of land, most of which being forest that Harry took a great deal of joy in either hunting, training or even flying through. But there was also a large lake on the other side of his cabin as well; making it so Harry could both fish and learned to truly swim in it as well.

Not only that but, nearly right in front of the cabin he had, Harry had cleared off the lands to make a sort of farm on it; both in terms of animals as well as fruits and vegetables. As if he was going to live all the way out here, and if he wanted to really avoid others like it seemed he wanted to, Harry figured that he would need a way to survive on his own; without out having to worry about going out too many times.

Which with the help of the house elves Harry found taking care of it all a lot easier than he would have been otherwise. Even when you consider all the magic poured into his home both in protection as well as to help keep it in the best condition.

Something that was further helped by the fact that all this land, cabin lake and all, were all of which was surrounded by a magical reinforced stone wall that was ten feet high. And that was only the first level of protection Harry had on his home. As one Harry knew that there would be ones out there looking for him to bring him back under their control, and two Harry had long since learn to have multiple layers of protection on him, or on his things; least they be destroyed like they had before he had learned this lesson.

Meaning that all around his home Harry had things such as Wards to make it unplottable, to make in invisible to all but him and those he wanted to know about it. Not to mention wards to keep all types of creatures, and humans out of it. Wards that would allow him to boot anyone he didn't want in and had somehow got around the first wards out.

And then because he knew that others would go through other means to try and smoke him out Harry added wards that would protect his home from fire, from explosions, from natural disasters and even wards to make sure everything could easily be repaired with a boost of magic.

Say what you will, but once Harry learned a lesson it really stuck with him, and those in Britain had certainly taught Harry one hell of a lesson on how to protect himself. Something that was proven by all the protections he had on and around the lands he now owned.

While the cabin itself was a large three floored cabin, that was similar to the manors that most magical Lords or Ladies had in Magical England, but different enough that Harry felt more comfortable using it.

On the first floor it held two kitchens, a storage room that Harry had fully stocked with different types of food. A library that Harry had made sure to not only fill with all the books he owned, but many other more mundane books; more often than not how to books of some sort; as Harry found he really loved working with his hands. A dining room, that was pretty much unused as Harry often ate in either his room, in the kitchen or outside with his house elves. Two bathrooms; that unlike the ones upstairs really were full bathrooms. Then, in pretty much the center of the entire floor, was a fireplace. Something Harry found ridiculously comfortable to burn in the winter; after he made sure that the Floo system would never work through it.

The second actually held twenty-three different bedrooms, even if only a few of those rooms were being used; only three really for bedrooms of any sort. But this twenty-three rooms were something that was already in the house when he bought it, and he could really change it that much.

Though the fact it had ten full sized bathrooms, each with a large shower and even large tubs in it was something Harry did like, and found himself using all of them at least once; especially once, like the rest of the house, he got it to run purely on his magic; and the magic of his wards.

But because Harry loved the house and the land on it, he found that he really didn't care about the fact it had so many rooms in it. As he figured he'd eventual find something to do with the rooms in question. Find a way to change them into something that would suit his needs later on. Just like he had turned the third floor, which had originally just been one large attic into two rooms of a training room as well as a potion room.

Not to mention it was a home that Harry knew no one but him or those he brought in would ever be able to get in; however unlikely the lateral was to happen. Meaning that Harry had at long last finally had the first place he could truly call safe for him in his life. Something that really only took nearly seventeen years to finally achieve.

Something that had ended up making the cabin a home that he could do a lot in, and something that now that he had it, Harry would do everything in his power, to never loss again. Not to mention now that his home was set up the way that it was, it made it so that he really didn't have to leave his home unless he really wanted to.

At least for the most part he wouldn't have to, as due to his training, as well as the fact he didn't know how to make certain things he wanted, Harry did have to leave his cabin. Even if, it was only to either get necessary supplies, as well as maybe get more information on what was going on. As Harry had long since learned that information, or the lack of information really, could do serious damage to someone.

That in mind Harry had left the wizarding world and got himself into his own home, where he continued his training for another five years. Learning more than anyone ever expected him to; more that he had ever been allowed to in Hogwarts for that matter.

But now that he was finally on his own, and under his own control Harry bad sure to learn as much as he could now that he no longer had others stopping him from doing so. Learning more that what he had first even planned to, but what could he say, sheer spite was a hell of a motivator especially when combined with the pure determination Harry had for making himself a new life.

Ignoring the fact that the British wizarding world was now calling him a Dark lord as he did so. Because Harry had long since figured out that they would have done so. Mostly because he had decided to leave and have a life for himself. Instead of doing just what they wanted when they wanted; something Harry would never do. Not then, Not now, not ever.

The only thing he would take from them was the lesson of how people's opinion doesn't matter in the end. Not to mention how you shouldn't trust others as they only would hurt you in the end. Especially not now, when the world has gone to hell and the dead have begun to walk again. Something that had been happening for over several months now, and something Harry had been preparing for the best he could so for, since he had first found out about this.

This was actually his eighth time out during whatever this was, and that was after making sure all his wards and walls where impenetrable enough that there wasn't anyway any of theses so called Walkers, or anyone else without Harry's permission could even find his home. Let alone get into it. After that, Harry had gone out to get as many supplies as he could; apparating all over the country as he did so. Currently now, he was in the Georgia; emptying out some stores. Having decided that he would leave the stores that could be called the closest to his home for last.

As Harry finished thinking on all of this, as he finished remembering just how he had gotten into the situation he was, noticed that the last bit the last item in the store was coming his way. This happened to be the the last of the stores stock of bottled water, which quickly speed into his bag; emptying the store once and for all.

Seeing this Harry couldn't help but smirk as he shouldered his bag. It was time to leave, and with his six stores worth of items in his bag, it wouldn't be likely that he would have to come out again for a while. Not when you consider all the other supplies he had at his home, not to mention the fact that his home had plenty of its own natural resources that he could use as well.

This in mind, Harry was about to apparated back to his house and hole himself in there for a while. Only for the smirk to drop from his face and for himself to start cursing quietly to himself as the emergence ward he had placed on his house slammed down.

Meaning several things, one his house was now on lock down because someone tried to break into it. And if the feeling he was getting from his wars was getting was correct it was due to the Floo which he had disconnected from his house in the first place. Meaning someone had purposely tried and failed to reattach his home to the Floo network, and now because of that had most likely crashed said network in their failed attempted. As that was the backlash Harry had set up if that ever did happen.

Two the person, or persons, who tried it was now dead with their magic and life force powering his home. Making the wards he had up even more powerful than they had been before. Then finally, and most important to Harry, since he wasn't in his house when it went on lock down and hadn't been in it for the last two hours. He couldn't apparate into his house and now instead had to make his way back home the hard was. On foot before entering in through the now heavily fortified wards.

Meaning it would be a lot longer than Harry had originally planned before he got to his home. Knowing this Harry began cursing again, and then after making sure his scythe was in fighting conditions began to make his way outside. It was time to hoof it, and possible empty any other store he felt like as he came a crossed them; as he might as well try and make the best of the situation he now found himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Ice king, emotionless, heartless, all things Harry had been called over the year. However, Harry had long since learned to careless about the opinion of other. But will this remain true when the Dead start walking? Will there be others who can get behind the icy walls Harry has around his heart? And if so, will Harry find himself caring again? This is a Walking dead/Harry Potter crossover.

I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead. Nor do I make any profit off of either one of them.

A.N- This is a story of **Letitallburn** who had decided to no longer be on Fanfiction and has given up all her/his stories. I have gotten permission from her/him to take this story up. She/he has told me that if anyone wanted to take up her other stories they could. Also, she/he has given me a basic outline of how she/he wanted this story to go, and when it is. So that in mind this is going to be Slash, it is going to be a Daryl/Harry pairing. And I will be doing my best to stick to how she/he wanted the outline to go.

**Chapter Two**

It had been over two weeks since Harry's wards around his home, had shut down, and since then he was moving a lot slower that he would have liked. As if he had his way, he'd already be in the sweet comforts of his own home, and not in the heated Georgia sun hiding from all the dead; as he currently was. Like any relatively sane person would want to be.

Though, at the same time, the length of time it was taking him to get to his home, was something that was mainly happening because he was moving on foot. Instead of using any vehicles or Motorcycles, that were littering the streets around the country; hell they were probably littered all around the world for that matter.

This was because Harry found it easier to avoid being seen by either Walkers, or in some cases the other survivors, that he knew were out there when he was on foot. As unlike being in a car or Motorcycle, being on foot meant that he usually could squeeze into places that were too small for those to get in to.

Or more often than not, be able to go up; like on roofs or into the trees; where Harry did end up spending a lot of time in. As he had long since learned that, even in the magical world, people rarely looked up. And that more often than not going higher up, would not only give you a better view of the world around you; but also get you out of your attackers reach. Something that was especially true when it came to walkers as they couldn't climb in the least bit.

So even if he did loose a lot of speed and distance traveled per a day while on foot, he did end up being less noticed as well as safer because of this. Not only that but Harry honestly didn't want to become dependent on a car or motorcycle to get someone where only to have it run out of gas or break down on him at the worst moments. So, he felt for now it's be better to be safer than sorry when it came to how he traveled.

Not to mention, if worse did come to worse, it was often easier to use his magic to do things such as turning into his Animagus form when he was on foot than he would ever be in a car or on a motorcycle. As unlike if he had those things Harry didn't have to worry about leaving them, and his supplies, behind when he did shift into his animal form; as it was on him at all times anyway.

Currently Harry was far outside any city and making his way through the forest looking for a house to get some protection around. So, he could some rest for the night; just as he had ever night for the last two weeks.

As he would usually first find a house to stay in, set up protections both mundane as well as magic, before setting up the magical tent he had since a little after his third year up in said house. Usually in the upstairs or basement of the house he chose, if only because the house helped offer more protection than his tent would.

Placing it either upstairs or down series of stairs, as a just in case someone managed to get past his defenses. Mainly because if someone did get past his protections, he'd be able to hear them coming on said stairs before they were able to reach him.

Harry knowing that it would take him a while to set up his defenses, at least in the way he wanted them to be it would. Not to mention, he wanted to have some form a shelter ready before he started his meal for the night. Had decided to stop trying to move forward for the night and was now looking for a walker free house the stay in instead.

A house that was preferably both close to the road, yet at the same time far enough away from it; that it wasn't noticeable to anyone who maybe on said road. Just like all the other places he had stayed in.

Though there and been one rather interesting night in a treehouse that Harry had spent night in instead of any house. One that if Harry didn't have a home to get to that he may have repeated and set out to make a more permeant home there; maybe for winter or something. Relying on all the supplies he had to help make it more of a home for him as he did so. But because he did have a home to get to, one he wanted to get to as soon as possible he hadn't and instead had left as soon as the sun had risen the next day.

It was because Harry was so used to looking for certain houses, and because he had very keen eyes. Eyes which had only been boosted by the Animagus form he had gained during his fifth year and had improved his eyes enough that he never needed his glasses ever again. He had been able to find the house he wanted to stay in for the night as quickly as he had been able to.

It was off in the corner hidden from the road by a series of trees. A small brown house that seemed to blend into the area surrounded in and even had a tall wooden fence around it to put. Making it so Harry didn't have to add as many protections as he normally did when it came to his nightly rest places.

Seeing this, Harry quickly made his way to said house. Knowing that as he did so, that he only had at most two hours left before it got dark and he wanted to have everything set up and ready before it did get dark. As while his new and improved sight did let him see in the dark, a lot better than he had been able to before, he didn't want to risk staying outside at night. As it seemed that the Walkers were more active during that time. Or at least harder to stop or see and more likely to attack because of that.

Knowing this, Harry had gotten right to work in setting up some temporary protection around his newest nighttime shelter. Something that since he repeatedly did it every night now for over two weeks didn't take Harry long to finish it all up.

As a lot of the actions had become almost reflexive for Harry after doing them so many times in a row. But because of this he was able to finish up just as he could see that the sun was truly starting to set; signifying that it would be getting real dark soon.

Which meant that in the last maybe hour and a half Harry had set up, a temporary ward to keep out Walkers. Something that Harry had found ended up needing to be a combination of a wards to keep out flesh eating bugs out, an older version of the muggle repelling charm combing with and the wards that were needed to keep out those who meant those behind the wards harm. As the normal wards to keep out inferi and dark creatures didn't work on Walkers as they had no magic in them whatsoever. Something that Harry had learned through experience as well as a good deal of luck.

Not to mention all the wards in question being ones that could last only about eight hours before they needed to be reapplied. Or at least the temporary ones he was using did. But considering Harry was planning on leaving before that happened that wouldn't be necessary for him to reply them anyway.

Then, as another sources of protection he had added some simply traps and tricks that didn't require his magic to work. Not to mention things that would if they did get set off would quickly wake Harry up as he did this. Making it so that his traps would be able to keep walkers way from him.

Even if they were things like bells on fishing wires, that would make noise if anyone crossed it. A bucket filled with walker guts, hanging from the tip of the door ready to be dumped on the head of anyone who unknowingly tried to walk in. Wires on the windows ready to snap and send packets of old flour, which he found in the house he was currently stay, flying into the face of anyone who tried to sneak in through the windows. Basic traps that he usually set up in every house he had went to hand hadn't failed him yet.

Not to mention he had also set many old light bulbs, placed in certain locations only he could really see the pattern around, on the stairs leading up the stairs. Ready to break and pierce the skin of any who tried to make their way upstairs where Harry was staying.

In the end it wasn't a whole lot, not nearly as much as he would love to have been able to say he had done. But considering the fact, this place did have a rather nice fence around it, and he had set it all up in less than two hours. Not to mention the fact he was only planning on staying in this location for only the night, Harry figured that it would be enough.

If he for some reason decided to stay longer than that, he'd certainly put up some much better protections, that would last a lot longer than the once he had just put up. But considering how light a sleeper he was, and the fact he was keeping all his weapons on him, including the more recent weapons he had gotten his hands on. Harry felt it would be enough for now.

Harry was about to get his tent out of his bag and get it set up in a room he had picked on the second floor. Wanted to get it done as soon as possible, so he could get some food cooked for himself, as he was rather hungry at this point.

Or at least that is what Harry had been planning on doing, that is until he saw something out the window causing him to abort his movement for his tent, and instead caused him to grab both his Scythe as well as the gun he now also carried on his back. As he found having a long-distance weapon, he could use from his trees to be something that was really helpful; at least it was when he couldn't sue any magic that is.

What caused him to react this way was the fact that when he looked out his window, and into the nearly completely dark sky. Harry could see a group of people quickly making their way into the direction his current house was located in.

Harry felt that there had been someone in this group who had as sharp as eyes as Harry had, and noticed how much safety the house Harry was in, and the group was currently running to, offered. At least compared to the other ones that were right on the side of the road.

Which would explain why the group in question was heading directly towards it. But at the same time, Harry had just spent the last of the time he had for the night getting it protected, and he certainly wasn't going to give up his new shelter easily.

That in mind Harry got ready for a fight, as he didn't see the others that were making his way being willing to share, nor did he honestly want to share either. Not when he didn't know any of the members of the group that was heading his way.

Not when he didn't know how dangerous they were, or how they would react to him. Hell, so far, the only other survivors he had met had tried to attack him, both to steal the supplies he had as well as to actual keep him as a prisoner as they tried to break him into what they wanted him to be.

They had been several members of a group that had gotten separated from the rest of their gang, all of which apparently calling themselves the claimers; or something like that. Harry hadn't really paid all that much attention after they had tried to attack him.

Not that it really mattered to him, as none of them had survived between his scythe and his magic. Though given the fact they had mentioned that they had been others in their group Harry hadn't stuck around that area for long and had increased the protection he had put around him afterwards.

Never stopping doing so, and only improving on said protection as more time past. Even if his most recent stop didn't really show the full talent, he had in the nonmagical traps he could do. Still, because the only survivors he had met had been like that, Harry wasn't feeling to enthusiastic about meeting others.

Especially not at night, and not when they were quickly making their way here at pretty much dead run in his direction. Making Harry's every instinct scream at him to be prepared, and that he would have to defend himself because of this. Something that wasn't helped in the least bit about the fact Harry could see that they had quite a few members with them too boot; something Harry could see more of as they got closer to him.

Seeing this, Harry got ready to defend his new shelter as he wasn't going to leave it unless he had no other choice but it. Which, because he did know that being forced to leave was an option however unwanted it was, Harry was getting ready to use his magic to help him escape if he had to. Ready to apperate to a nearby deer hunting stand he knew wasn't too far from this location and high enough in a tree that Harry knew he wouldn't have to worry about any Walkers being there. Making it one of the best places he could disappear to without having to lose to much ground by doing so.

Harry could now see more clearly the group that was now running at top speeds towards his location and from what he could see, there seemed to be five adult males. Two which looked to be leading the group. One holding a gun in his hand, while the other seemed to have a bow and Arrow ready to use at any moment.

Then there was an elderly man further back in the group, nearby the last two males, a larger African American man whom looked to be guarding the sides, and lastly what Harry thought was an Asian man who was closest to the females of the group; acting as a last minute shield for them as far as Harry could guess.

There were actual four females in the group, two of which were side by side and looked similar enough that Harry figured they were sisters; these two where closet to the eldest male of the group.

Then there were the other two, one who had short almost grey blonde hair and looked to both terrified but willing to fight for her life if need be. While the last female of the group, seemed to be in the very center of the group being protected. And if the way she moved and the way she held her stomach mean anything Harry figured that she might actual be pregnant. Something the swell of her belly that he could see as she moved only seemed to support this belief.

Not to mention now that Harry was really looking at the group, he could see that there was also a child in the group. He, because the child in question looked to be male, was closest to what Harry felt was the pregnant woman of the group. He also seemed to have sort of long brown hair and was wearing a large hat of some sort; something he clutched to him as he ran.

Harry after taking all of this in, noticed that the group was getting really close to the house had had decided to stay for the night. And if they had come any earlier in the day, like before he had put all the energy he into did putting up the defenses he had, not to mention before he had gotten as dark as it was, Harry would have simply left and bunkered down for the night elsewhere.

But as it was, he had put a good deal of effort and magic in where he was, and he wasn't going to let that go to waste. Not of people he didn't know, didn't trust, actions like that had long since been beaten out of him; long before this whole Walking dead thing had even begun. Hell, it had been beaten out of him before he had even turned into thirteen for that matter.

So knowing this, Harry removed the trap he had above the door, before opening said door carefully. Walking out of the house as he did so, his gun in hand ready to shoot any members of the oncoming group if they tried anything.

At the same time Harry knew that he was letting everyone in that group know he was in the house they were all heading to. As it was impossible for them not to see him with how close they were; not with how he had exited the house that is.

This caused the entire group to pause and raise the weapons, something Harry returned as he made sure his body was partially hidden by the open door. Ao that he could get at least some cover if something did happen; at least enough so he could get an opportunity to use his magic to help defend himself as well.

Then in a tone that said he wasn't going to be argued with decided to say something that both himself and the group a crossed from him could work with. As, as cold as he wizarding world had made him, he wasn't going to exactly kick out a group with a pregnant woman and child out in the dark.

Not with just how dark it got now that there weren't any electric lights all over the place. Nor when Harry could see that the group in front of him was clearly exhausted, and rather beaten up from everything that was happening now. Because honestly Harry wasn't sure that they would be able to get to another shelter that was currently safe as this one, not before it got too dark to do so.

"I've been working on this place and getting it protected against walkers, at least for the night. I'm going to stay upstairs, and you can take the downstairs. There are glass bulbs all up and down the stairs placed in such a way that they will break if anyone goes near them. And in doing so they will make enough noise, either from the breaking or the persons reaction to stepping on them like that, will let either one of us now if one of the other group is trying anything. I have to window bobby trapped, along with both doors; as an extra precaution. So, you stay away from me I'll stay away from you. With both have the safety of this house for the night without a fight. What do you say?"

Harry could see that the one with the gun, and the one that seemed to be true leader of the group, seemed to be conflicted about something. Looking at his group, and then looking at the rather heavily armed Harry as if he was serious debating something; as he went over what Harry had just said.

And for a while Harry felt that the man may try to kick him out of the house, and maybe even try to take his supplies while he was at it. Something that wouldn't be the first time someone attempted something like that with Harry; only to utterly fail as Harry lashed out both physically and magical before escaping. Something, that if it did end up happening like that again, despite the generosity Harry was currently showing said group, he would certainly be willing to do again if he had to. But it seemed that it wasn't exactly necessary as Harry finally got the reply he was waiting for.

"That's fine, but you stay upstairs, and we'll stay downstairs. Any supplies that are downstairs belong to us." Harry hearing this narrowed his eyes slightly, as he knew there weren't many supplies in this house to begin with as he had seared for them while he had been setting up the traps in the first place. Still even when knowing this he didn't want the others to know he knew this, so he answered back; his tone just as serious as the man's had been.

"That's fine by me, I'll stay upstairs, and any supplies up there will belong to me." As he said this, Harry could see that some members of the group looked like they were going to argue with what he had just said. More specifically the pregnant woman in the group, but the eldest man placed a hand on her shoulder and calmed her down; stopping her from voicing anything.

Seeing this, and seeing that no one else was going to argue with this, Harry slowly backed up into the house, letting the others in. Once they were in Harry made his way to the stairs but before he did this Harry said one more thing.

"I took that bucket down from the door when I opened it. You might want to put it back up. If anyone tries to open the door it will flip and soak them in walker guts something that will wither stun them enough you can get away. Or if not, that caused enough racket you'll be alerted to what happened. It's one of the protections I put up. Along with several others outside that would make some type of noise if someone crosses them. Soft enough to not alert walkers but loud enough to wake me up if it goes off; as I am an extremely light sleeper."

Harry saying this and seeing that at least the one with the Bow and arrow seemed to have gotten the slight hint that he had just given. He quickly made his way up the stairs and into the room he had deiced to set his tent up in earlier.

Not caring how the others took what he had just said, or the actions he had just done. As honestly Harry was not feeling all that comfortable sleeping in a house with completely strangers in it; even if he had been the one who suggest it happened in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Ice king, emotionless, heartless, all things Harry had been called over the year. However, Harry had long since learned to careless about the opinion of other. But will this remain true when the Dead start walking? Will there be others who can get behind the icy walls Harry has around his heart? And if so, will Harry find himself caring again? This is a Walking dead/Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead. Nor do I make any profit off of either one of them.

A.N- This is a story of **Letitallburn** who had decided to no longer be on Fanfiction and has given up all her/his stories. I have gotten permission from her/him to take this story up. She/he has told me that if anyone wanted to take up her other stories they could. Also, she/he has given me a basic outline of how she/he wanted this story to go, and when it is. So that in mind this is going to be Slash, it is going to be a Daryl/Harry pairing. And I will be doing my best to stick to how she/he wanted the outline to go.

**Chapter three**

Harry found that his discomfort at being in a house with a group of complete unknowns, however harmless some of them may have looked. And despite the fact he had been the one to invite them into said house to begin with. Made it so that he really couldn't sleep.

And this was even in the magical protection his tent offered him. As well as all the other protection he had added to the stairs, and later on the bedroom door he had chosen, after he had decided to let all the others into the house in the first place.

Hell, the fact he had felt this way, in spite of the fact he had added more protection had Harry briefly debating just leaving the house and finding some where else to stay. Before he shook his head as he didn't want to take any unnecessary risk; not with what he had waiting for him once he finally did get back home.

Which was what led Harry to where he currently was, going through the second floor for any supplies it may be in it. Keeping with the agreement he had made with the leader of group downstairs about how any supplies in the house would be divided.

As he did this Harry was, making sure to take any and everything he found in said house; packing it all into his bottomless bag. Though as he did empty out this part of the house out, and as he put every supply that he did find into his bag, Harry made sure to cast multiple cleaning as well as repairing charms on everything he did end up finding.

Making whatever it was he found, be it blankets or clothes, seem like they were brand new as he did so. Just as he had done with all the other house, and stores, he had stopped in over the last couple of weeks. After all, he didn't see a reason to stop doing so, as if he was going to have to slowly walk his way back to his home. He was going to do the best he could to take full advantage of it; it wasn't like it was hurting him to do so after all. In fact, it was only helping him as get gathered even more supplies; even if some of them had been things everyone else had left behind deeming it to have no value to them, or at least not enough to take with them.

It was after he had finished taking the very few supplies that remained in this house that Harry found himself heading back to the room he had set up. Feeling somewhat upset that all the supplies he had been able to find in this house, amount to mainly a couple of blankets and a few warm clothes.

All of which, before Harry had fixed, them looked to have been rather worn and had holes in several places. Making Harry believe that this house had been thoroughly picked over by other survives already. Something that was supported by the fact there was nearly nothing either up here, or downstairs for that matter in this house to begin with.

Still it was after he had finished doing this, and after he had come to the conclusion that there really was nothing more of value in this house for him to find. That Harry, with nothing else to really do, began to overhear the conversation that was going on downstairs. Something that he had been picking up before but had managed to tune out because he was occupying his mind with something else; however now he was no longer able to do this.

Not to mention, it was something he was able to do in the first place, because like his eyes, his hearing had also been boosted by his Animagus form. Something that had saved his life several times before, and something he had been immensely grateful for learning how to do.

Even if he had first started to learn how to do so, in what he now felt was a rather childish wish to be closer to his dead father. Not to mention try to find something that could help in bond with his Godfather; not that that really worked in the end.

But because Harry could hear what was going on downstairs, and because he was used to using his hearing to help find if things were safe for him in the first place. Harry was able to begin to put names to the voices he was hearing; even if because he couldn't see who was talking, he couldn't exactly put faces to them as well.

At least not yet he couldn't. Well, besides the only voice he had heard that had that he had also seen who was speaking. Which was apparently a man called Rick. Who from just hearing him speak Harry could tell he was the same leader that he had been speaking to when he first let the group into his temporary home.

It was because how keen his hearing was that he could clearly hear what was going on downstairs, and it was something that had him cringing slightly. Not to mention what he was hearing downstairs was starting to pull, at what Harry had thought to be his nonexistent heart strings.

As he could hear Rick, speaking to the youngest one, whom Harry had recently found out was called Carl. Which after hearing him speak, as well as the manor he spoke in let Harry put yet another face to the voice and name he knew. Something Harry only knew as he was the only child of the group. But because of this Harry could hear Rick telling the only child of the group not to eat the dog food they had found. That he would find him some food to eat instead.

But the almost defeated, sad tone in the man's voice, as well as the fact Harry knew how it felt to go so hungry you would be pretty much willing to eat anything, including dog food or something straight out of a garbage, caused Harry to feel bad as he clutched the bottomless bag in his hand. A feeling that got worse as he heard the son answer his father, as Harry unlike when it comes to adults, really does care about children.

Even if he didn't show it all that much. As it had only been by children that Harry was offered any friendliness, and their child like wonder had always left Harry feeling like smiling; at least until someone had come by and pulled the child away from him.

Still, it was these feeling that caused Harry to do what he did next. As he quickly began to set up everything the way he wanted it to go, so the plan he had just thought of would go off the best.

To do this Harry began to transfigure several smaller pebbles he found on the ground into wooden shelves. He then transformed the curtain that was in this room and having been left as it had been blocking anyone who may be outside from seeing him, into a heavy-duty light blocking one.

Before putting the last of his plan into action. As he knew if he wanted things to go how he wanted them to play out, then room he was in needed to look like it was both cool and dark at the same time.

Which is to say Harry quickly began to summon out a good chunk of mason jars with preserved food in them from his bag. Most of which Harry had gotten either from houses similar to this one, or in one particular case where he had an amazing find; in an Amish run store. One that looked to be a corner store of sorts and had been pretty much ignored all together. Making it something that Harry was delighted in finding, as it had nearly been full; even if because of the time he did have to discard a lot of the things that had gone bad before he had found them.

These jars where things such as dehydrated blueberries, sundried tomatoes, homemade dill pickles, picked carrots, jarred roasted peppers, a few jars of peaches, as well as several different jars of jellies, such as watermelon jelly and blueberry jelly.

Harry had even summoned out a few jars of rice, pasta, homemade peanut butter and along side of that two or three jars filled with different types of nuts. All of which Harry knew to be in condition, and things that would last longer, while filling up a stomach more than other things would.

After arranging all these jars on the wooden shelves, and after adding a bit spell to make the selves in question to look more worn; like they had actually been in this room for far longer than they actually had been. Harry paused in his work to see how it was all looking so far leading Harry to see that there were now about twenty different jars being placed on the shelves in question.

Seeing this, and not wanting to make it seem like it was too much, or too good to be true for that matter, Harry stopped with the jars. Instead he summoned, out of the bag on his side, few of the many dried goods he had. Bring out three bags of dried beans, and alongside several bags of both dried fruit as well as an equal amount of dried meat.

As he did this, Harry was hoping that the ones he was doing this for would be too grateful to ask too many questions about where he had gotten if from. And that if they did try to question him, that he would be able to pretend he found it all in this room. What it being a room that he had purposely made to look like a room geared to store preserved food to being with.

At the same time Harry was also planning, if anyone did question him further on it, to mention that this door had previously been lock or hidden behind something and that was why it had gone unnoticed until now. As obviously downstairs the others had long since figured out this house had already been picked over by other survivors before they had even gotten there.

Harry, after figuring out what to if they question things as much as he feared they might, and after placing said dried food on the bottom shelve; making it look as if it had just been thrown there as if the person had been in a hurry. Harry decided to also add an entire case of water bottles down beside the shelves as well.

Which after setting this all down, and to make it looked more realistic for what he had planned Harry used a spell to make the entire area look as if it had been there a while by covering it in dust. Similar to how all the other rooms of this house had been before Harry had spelled it clean. Something Harry usually did in the house he was staying in, even if he did know that by doing so he was alerting the more observant survivors out there that there was someone else out there.

Harry seeing everything now looked the way he wanted it to, began to do what he had planned since he had first thought of the plan. Not to mention, the first thing that had popped into his head after he had heard the conversation downstairs between Rick and Carl. That is to say Harry began to make his way to the stairway, making sure to make enough noise to alert them that he was heading that way as he did so.

Once Harry reached where the stairs started, he looked down them to see the man who had the Bow having said weapon armed and point right in his direction. Seeing this, Harry raised his hands to show he didn't have a weapon in them and wasn't planning on attack anyone. As he did this, and even if he was ready to lash out with his magic if the one with the weapon currently pointed at him released said weapon, Harry said in the calmest tone he could.

"I found a room up here that has a good twenty or so jars filled with preserved food. I couldn't safely carry all of those in my bag. Not without the shattering, damaging all my other supplies or just being to heavy for me to carry long term. So, I was wondering if your group would like any of them?"

This got Harry a raised eyebrow, and a look that said the man wasn't believing him in the least bit; a look Harry was very familiar with. Seeing this look, and remembering almost bitterly, how many times it was directed at him. Harry rolled his eye and decided to be a bit more honest than he had just been.

"Fine, I overheard the kid, and it caused me to remember how thin most the group was. Found those jars up there and felt like sharing them with you because of that. I may not trust you, but if I can help it, I wouldn't let a kid go hungry. Never would let someone go hungry if I could help it; too painful." This said Harry saw the man below got an odd look in his eyes before he responded.

"I'll tell Rick and see what he says from there." At hearing this Harry resisted the urge to either roll his eyes or curse himself from his weakness with children as he got the feeling that he had just invited some more complications in his life because of what he had just done.

A feeling that Harry felt was proven right when the leader he had first spoken to, Rick, came out of from the kitchen. Where Harry could guess the rest of the group was in, with an odd look on his face.

One that was a mix between grateful and demanding at the same time. Seeing this, and not wanting to make things worse for himself. Or in what Harry felt was the more likely situation, cause himself such a headache before he had to settle in for the night. So, because of this he looked at Rick, and repeated a similar statement to the one he had just recently made the other man; whose name Harry wasn't quite sure of yet.

"Like I told your bow man, I found some mason jars full of preserved food, as well as a couple of other things. And while I normally would have taken it all as the food, I happened to hear the conversation that was going on down here and remembered how thin your group was. Because of this, I couldn't bring myself to take all the food there was. Instead I am offering to share what I found with you. Despite the agreement we made earlier."

This said Harry did the only thing he could at the moment and waited to see how Rick would react. Wondering as he did so if he was going to regret his moment of soft-heartedness as he did this. A worry that seemed to be unfounded as the demanding look seemed to erase from the man's face and instead a slightly warmer, more thankful look replaced it as Rick finally replied to him.

"Thank you, we'll be happy to share with you….would you like to come down and eat with us?" This last bit seemed to more hesitantly asked, and seeing this Harry was going to refuse. As he didn't want anyone to feel like they had to eat with him or be forced into his company as he had too much of that growing up.

But at the same time, something in him, and the pleading curious eyes he could see from the child, Carl, had Harry reluctantly agree. Even as he mentally told himself it was only to get more information about what was going on that he was doing this, and that perhaps this group would know more information that he didn't already know. Information that could prove to be helpful in the future. At least that was what he told himself as he led both Rick, and the bowman up the stairs.

"Alright, Rick Bowman- " Here Harry was interrupted by said bow man as he was told.

"Names Daryl, not bow man." Hearing this, Harry paused looked at Daryl, and then at the slightly amused looking Rick before continuing what he had been saying before he had been interrupted in the first place.

"Alright Rick, and Daryl, let me show you were the food is. Hope it help some." Harry saying this, led the two into the room where he had set up all the food previously, before turning to see how they would react to what was there.

And react they did as both of them seemed to be rather happy about all the food on the shelve, along with the water that was there as well. Even if the one who told Harry to call him Daryl didn't have much of a physical reaction to show this; unlike the Leader Rick who Harry could read extremely well. As if he wasn't used to hiding his emotions yet.

Seeing these reactions, Harry couldn't help but feel a little off in ways he couldn't quite describe to himself. More so as he realized that what he had just left out was pretty much nothing to him, and not even a scratch in the supplies he had. But from how Rick was reacting to it all, it was as if it something to be treasured. Hell, even Daryl seemed to relax a little bit in seeing this.

Fighting back this feeling, Harry help the other two carry all the supplies down the stairs, telling both of them it was fine when they suggested leaving some for himself; as he had been the one to find it. Between the three of them, they had been able to safely carry everything down the stairs. Even if all the dried bagged items had been put on top of the water case to make it possible.

Harry once he had gotten downstairs, and once he, Rick and Daryl and entered the kitchen he saw how everyone reacted to what they were bring in, and the earlier confusing feeling that he had been trying to ignore came back.

Not to mention, Harry felt a blush start to form on his face as he saw the look he was now getting; as such positive attention wasn't something he was really used to. At the same time Harry really wasn't sure he liked the looks he was getting as now, as they were all staring at him. Something that was really starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Rick it seemed, seemed to notice this as he cleared his throat before telling his group.

"Guys this is…." Harry seeing that Rick was trying to introduce him, decide to play along with the man and answered the unasked question hanging in the air.

"Harry."

"Right, group this is Harry, he found all the supplies up the stairs and decided to share it all with us. He's even letting us take what ever is left with us." Harry hearing this and seeing the looks once more being thrown his way, looked away. It wasn't much, why where they reacting like this?

"Harry-" hearing this Harry turned to Rick to see why he had called his name in the first place, only to see all of the group staring at him. Seeing this Harry felt the cursed blush coming back as he waited to see just what Rick wanted. He didn't have to wait long because Rick seeing that he now had Harry's attention continued.

"Since your willing to share all of this with you I think some instructions are in order." Harry hearing this, waited to see what was going to happen. Feeling a bit happier that he would be able to put faces to the voices and names that he had overheard; when he had been listening in upstairs as he did this.

And it was because of this that Harry was able to match voice and faces to the names of those in Rick's group. Which included of course those he already knew Rick, Daryl, and Carl. But it was also able to find out just who Beth Greene, the second youngest of the group, Maggie Greene, Beth's oldest sister, Hershel Greene, the father of the two and the eldest member of the group; he also seemed to be the doctor of the group as well.

Then he found out that the Asian was named Glenn and that he seemed to have a relationship with Maggie, something Harry only noticed as he saw how close the were. Harry was then introduced to the one called T-dog; whom Harry found to be rather quiet but felt he would be fierce if the situation called for it.

Lastly Harry was introduced to the two last member so of the group, both female, the thin graying blond named Carol, who Harry could see had had a very rough time of it lately, and the finally the pregnant woman Lori; who seemed to be doing her best to keep way from Harry while keeping her head down.

Making Harry wonder what that was about, as she had been the one who seemed ready to argue with him back when the had first met. Before decided right now it didn't matter, and he should really just eat with the group, get some more information from them, and then get up to bed. So, he could get ready to leave early in the morning, as after today he really didn't think he'd see the group again.

Which meant that it really didn't matter why this Lori was reacting the way she was in the first place. As he knew it wasn't that she was being hurt or attacked as Harry could see just from glancing at how protective the rest of the group was of her to begin with.

Also, I would like your opinion on this, I have mentioned Harry has an Animagus form and Letitallburns only demand was it wasn't magical otherwise she/he didn't care. But He/she would prefer it was feline of some sort. So, I have narrowed it down to a couple of choices and would like your opinion on it. So out of these what do you think?

Maltese tiger

Jaguar

Liger (Lion/Tiger Hybrid and usually a foot larger than either parent.)

Panthera hybrid ( like a jaguar/tiger hybrid or a Lion/Jaguar hybrid let me know?)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- Ice king, emotionless, heartless, all things Harry had been called over the year. However, Harry had long since learned to careless about the opinion of other. But will this remain true when the Dead start walking? Will there be others who can get behind the icy walls Harry has around his heart? And if so, will Harry find himself caring again? This is a Walking dead/Harry Potter crossover.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead. Nor do I make any profit off of either one of them.

A.N- This is a story of **Letitallburn** who had decided to no longer be on Fanfiction and has given up all her/his stories. I have gotten permission from her/him to take this story up. She/he has told me that if anyone wanted to take up her other stories they could. Also, she/he has given me a basic outline of how she/he wanted this story to go, and when it is. So that in mind this is going to be Slash, it is going to be a Daryl/Harry pairing. And I will be doing my best to stick to how she/he wanted the outline to go.

Harry's Animagus form:

Maltese tiger-4

Jaguar-9

Liger -8

Panthera hybrid-10 (jaguar/tiger)

Black Panter-2

Gyra black footed cat-1

**Chapter Four**

It was the morning after Harry had given Rick's group the supplies he had. All of which has supposedly been found in the house they were both staying it. Or at least that is what the group in question had been led to believe; as there was no way Harry was really telling them where they actually came from.

Not to mention it was after he had gotten back up to the room. The one he had set up for him to rest for the night before he had even come up with the plan, he had in the first place. And this was despite the fact he had been offered to stay with the group downstairs; welcomed to use one of the couches there if he wanted to.

Something Harry had managed to rather politely wave off, by telling them he had already had everything set up for himself upstairs before he had found the food in the first place; and that didn't want to wake anyone else when he rose in the morning anyway.

And by the next morning Harry meant that he didn't want to wake anyone when he had gotten up when the sun was literally just starting to rise. Making it around maybe five in the morning when that did occur; a time Harry knew not many people would be up at or ant to be up at for that matter.

Knowing this and knowing that it was only a matter of time before they did wake up, Harry felt it was time to get ready to leave. Because he knew that the sooner he got started, the further he could travel for before night hit, and the closer he got to being back at his home.

Something Harry only knew was still safe, and still on lock down, because he had called some of his house elves from it a little while ago to double check on things; as well as get a little bit more information about how it had all happened to begin with.

It was after doing this, albeit a week ago, that Harry was able to find out what had happened to set his home on lock down on his home to begin with. Which turned out to be the fact the person who had come through the floo in the first place, had actually been two people, and upon forcing entrance through his floo, they had come out firing several spells at that. These people had been the Headmaster, and his old head of house, Professor Snape.

Both, from what the house elves had told him, had been speaking about bringing him back to England and bringing him back to heel; now that they had finally found him. At least that is what they had been planning on doing, until Harry wards had kicked in.

It was a really old Peverell family ward, one that Harry had found in the back of his family vaults and was one of the wards Harry had worked the hardest to master; not to mention one of the very first ones he put up around his new property once he got it.

As it was too valuable and useful for him to think of doing otherwise. Proven as such, as when it did kick in, it kicked in something fierce. As it ripped the magic from their bodies, if only because they had broken in, in the first place. Before sending them, both flying into a Black family offensive ward; that had burnt their body to ashes afterword.

A combo that Harry hadn't thought his wards would do, but at the same time really couldn't find any fault in them and wouldn't be changing them in anyway as that is what probably saved his home to begin with.

Unfortunately, the combination of all the new magic, and the offensive spells that had been flying around before the wards in question had kicked in. Was what had caused Harry's house to go on full shut down mode as it completely cut off all ways from entering it; besides the front gate.

Which was the only way that Harry's house could now be entered; even by Harry who had been the one to add the wards in the first place. And, at that, it was only by those who had been keyed into the house to begin with; which right now was only Harry.

At the same time, said front gate was a good deal within said wards making it so Harry couldn't just Apparate to said gate. Or to the closest location to said gate even if wanted to; as his wards stopped him from doing so.

Though like with the cases of the Deatheater's, as well as Voldemort's, houses house elves could come and go as they pleased as Harry hadn't, as of yet, found or made a ward that could keep them out. However, he had, now much to his disgruntlement, been able to craft a ward to keep them from taking anyone else not a house elf with them.

Which had left Harry wonder what he was going to do as he knew that even if he had wanted to Apparate to a location where his wards would let him. And that was a lot closer to his house than he currently was, that had to be able to picture just where he was going to land when he did this.

Which was a no go for him because he didn't know if there would be walkers near his where he decided to land. As there were bound to be Walkers beyond the protection he had placed. There certainly had been before the wards had come down as harshly as they had and were certain to have more of them there now that he wasn't there to take care of the ones that were there before; like he had been doing.

Not to mention he knew from when he had thoroughly checked over the area around his home, that there wasn't any safe location he could land high enough to be safe from Walkers. At least not anywhere close enough to his house to be of any use, as he hadn't gone that far from his land to look for places to Apperate to, to begin with. Which left Harry doing what he was doing. Making his way to his home on foot.

Which speaking of Harry knew that he really needed to get started on getting out there again; as he was wasting time just standing here thinking about everything. Even as he mentally told himself that next time it was safe again he would have to call one of his houselves again, as while they may not be able to take him back with them to his house, they could give him information on what was going on in said house and how everything was doing. Like they had been able to last time Harry had called them.

Harry had gotten his tent rolled back up, his clothes straightened back up as well as getting all his weapons and bag back into place. In fact, he was currently heading towards the stairs to go out the door when he heard a quiet voice as from the foot of the stairs.

"So, your leave now than." Recognizing the voice Harry's eyes zeroed in on Daryl hidden in the shadowed parts of the stairs. It seemed he was doing the current watch and had seen Harry getting ready; before deciding to say something about it to him. Hearing what he had asked, and in a voice just as quiet, so as to not wake any of the others, Harry replied to Daryl.

"Yes, I want to get ahead, and want to cover more distance before it gets dark. Not to mention try to find some more supplies while I'm at it. It's just better if I leave now instead of waiting any longer." Here Daryl hearing what he said gave a slight snort and in a tone that was rather sarcastic shot back.

"And leaving now, has nothing to do with the fact that you get to avoid us finding out you are leaving does it?" Harry hearing this both blushed and got a little angry as what Daryl was suggested was sort of true. And it was because of this anger that had Harry quickly snapping back.

"So, what if it does, I really don't like groups." This got a surprised blink from Daryl, and in a tone that was slightly sympathetic, even if the smirk on his face wasn't, Daryl told Harry.

"I don't like groups much myself, but in today's time you're going to find yourself needed someone else and doing things you don't really want to do in the first place. As there is protection in numbers, but I can see right now you're not going to believe me. So, I guess this is goodbye. And oddly enough I do hope we get to see ya again."

Harry hearing this, couldn't say he exactly felt the same way Daryl seemed to, and yet oddly enough felt he wouldn't be too against it if that did happen; though only after he had some more time to actual think about it to find out just how he felt about the group.

So instead ,he gave Daryl a slight nod, and with a parting call to take care, quickly left the house. Feeling Daryl's eyes on him, until he couldn't take it any longer and broke out into a run; heading to a thicker part of the forest. All the while heading in the direction Harry knew his home was in; a direction he had made sure to be heading in the whole time he had been traveling.

Harry now that he was on his own once more felt himself start to relax, he hadn't liked all the emotions that group from before had dragged up. As all the emotions they had made him feel, just seemed to complicated things for him.

Not to mention had him making rather rash decisions. Ones he wasn't sure that he would have been making in any other circumstances. Still even as he continued walking, and as keep going further way from the others Harry could hear Daryl's words repeating in his head; creating a good deal of doubt that Harry could deal without.

In fact, the words where still nagging Harry in the back of his head; hours later as he worked on gather supplies from another store. One that like the other building he had come a crossed that day Harry was working on going through and gathering all the supplies he could find in it.

This was a store that was more of a general story and looked like it had been picked over before; at least to some degree. And most likely by a group that was mainly made up of males if what was missing from the store meant anything. Not to mention, it was also a store that had quite a few walkers in it. At least it had been before Harry had taken care of them with a combination of his magic and weapons.

Now said store was currently empty and Harry was gathering the supplies he could find in it. However, Harry found that there wasn't many supplies he, himself would need in said store. In fact, as he walked further back into the store Harry was tempted to just leave even with the effort, he had put into clearing out said store of walkers.

Harry was just turning another corner of the store when he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Causing him to have his scythe weapon at ready and the beginnings of a blasting spell in his hand; ready to attack just what he had seen.

Only to freeze and become rather embarrassed as he noticed what had caused him to react like that was his reflection, in one of the mirrors the store had for those buying clothes. Seeing this Harry couldn't help but check himself over, as he really hadn't seen his own reflection in a while now. Taking in all the changes that had occurred since he had last been to his home.

There wasn't actually that many changes as Harry had always been active and hadn't had a shortage of food like most of the survivors out here had. In fact, the only difference was that he was a bit dirtier than he normal was and his hair had grown a bit longer since he had last checked his reflection. Well, that and instead of the normally pale skin he had from being indoors more often than not, or if not that a regular night owl when it came to gong outside, he was now a deep golden tan.

Still in said reflection Harry saw, himself, as man of nearly six feet tall, with a lean gymnastic like build. One that was obviously built for speed but at the same time held a good deal of strength in it; something he needed to have when it came to the weapons he had decided to use.

Not to mention his hair, which he normal keep in a tight braid still fell to about to a little below his shoulder blades; even only a bit longer than that since he hadn't cut it in a while. Hair that Harry had started to realize had changed from what it had been before he had come to America; more now than he had been able to before.

Something that he noticed was that since he had gotten his Animagus form, used said from more often, and after his body had fully gotten used to said form his hair seemed to almost act similar to a cat's tail when he got emotional; at least to a small degree. As Harry had seeing it say softly side to side when he had gotten frustrated about something.

It was something that Harry knew most would take for Harry moving in extremely subtle ways or even the wind blowing said hair. But Harry knew otherwise, and he really wasn't sure how he liked the idea of his hair giving off these emotions. At the same time, he figured that it could have been worse as at least he didn't purr or anything like that.

Harry was going to take a closer look at his reflection to see if he could see any other differences before Harry realizing what he was doing shook his head to get it off his reflection. As he did this, Harry quickly began to mentally tell himself he had a million better things to do than to turn into a Malfoy of all things. After doing this Harry quickly went back what he had been doing before he found the mirror in the first place as he searched more of the store, he was in.

Only to have his earlier thoughts about it already being raided rather thoroughly being proven true. Something Harry had noticed rather quickly as that there weren't any food supplies in this store, or much clothing either.

In fact, Harry noticed that a good chunk of the supplies in this story seemed to support his early thoughts about it being raided by a group of men as most of the things he had actually been able to find in this story being things such as baby supplies, and feminine supplies.

None of which Harry needed, but at the same time had the words Daryl said echoing even louder in his head. And something that reminded him about the fact the group he had just left behind would need supplies like this. A thought that kept bugging Harry until with a quickly groan as he quickly summoned and shrunk all the supplies in the store into his bag.

He figured he would go through all his supplies later on, as he knew with all the others stores, he had emptied before that he most likely had similar supplies that he wouldn't need or couldn't use himself.

So, if he did run into that group, or maybe even a similar group to it that held similar problems he could either drop off the supplies for them. Or if not that, set them up in such a way so the group could find them later on; that way he wouldn't have to actual meet them with them again. But would still be able to help them, not to mention get rid of things he himself wouldn't be using before they did go bad; if they ever did go bad with he spells he had on them.

Or at least that is what Harry had been thinking on doing, when he heard a scream. Causing him to run in the direction he could hear the screaming coming from; all before he could even ask himself why he was doing so. Once he did this, not to mention once he got to where he could hear the screaming coming from, Harry felt like groaning and asking himself why he dared tempt fate all in once.

Because once he got to where the screaming was coming from, Harry found himself seeing a very familiar group. One that was currently in a house Harry had just recently emptied out and apparently, they were getting overwhelmed by a herd of walkers that must have come by after Harry had left the area. Or else he would already have dealt with them; or at least moved them out of the area.

Seeing this, Harry gave a curse and again before he could actually think about what he was doing, Harry found himself racing over to help the group in question; mentally cursing himself the whole while.

Harry once he got back to where the group was, he had his scythe out and was decapitating and destroying any walker near him. As he made his way to the group, trying to make a path they would be able to escape through as he did this. Harry as he was fighting his way through the walkers could see arrows flying with deadly accuracy and piercing the head of multiple walkers; letting him now Daryl was nearby fighting alongside him. Not to mention he could hear the sound of multiple guns going off, and in a blur of fighting Harry found himself standing in front of very same group he had just left this morning; bodies of multiple walkers all around them as he noticed this.

Harry realizing that the group was now safe, and again mentally cursing himself for the actions he had just done, began to turn around ready to leave the group again; Daryl's words repeating in his head be damned. Or at least he was, when before he could take off and get back to his journey, alone, Rick called out to him.

"Wait, look I know that you don't want to be part of a group, but for now why don't you stay with us. Just for another night or so? We could use some help with protecting the others and getting food. So, what do you say, why don't you stay just for a night, just long enough for use to get some better protection, and really get to know us before you decide?"

Harry hearing, this paused and thought it over for a bit wondering just how he should reply to what he had just been asked. Wondering if he should try to trust once more and try to be part of this group. Or if he should stick with what the past had taught him. Which was, that he was always better off on his own and that other people will always hurt him in the end.


End file.
